


you're my last love

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the end is so fluffy i got diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Chan feels insecure about how much Felix truly loves him, but his boyfriend doesn't allow his insecurities to go any deeper.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 47





	you're my last love

**Author's Note:**

> i'm having writer's block and i'm hoping writing whatever comes to my mind will solve it so i can write the next chapter for one of my other fics ㅠㅠ

“Okay, that’s it.”

Felix paused the movie that was on TV and turned to look at Chan who was laid across Felix’s lap, playing with a loose thread on his sweater.

“What is it Lix?” Chan asked, sitting up so he was at face level with his boyfriend.

“Channie-hyung,” Felix brushed Chan’s hair from his forehead before cupping his face, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I don’t know why-“

“Chris,” Felix said softly, moving his hand to Chan’s shoulder, “you’ve been fidgety ever since you finished your live and whenever you are about to say something you stop yourself and your mood drops.”

“That’s not true,” the elder muttered, avoiding Felix’s gaze.

“It’s happened a couple of times already,” Felix sighed as he tried to catch Chan’s eyes again, “it happened just now which is why I want to know what’s going on.”

“It’s going to sound stupid,” Chan said, echoing Felix’s sigh, “but someone commented that I love you more than you love me and now I’m second-guessing things.”

Without wasting a single second, Felix took the blanket hanging on the back of the couch and draped it over Chan before pulling his boyfriend in for a tight hug.

“Oh Channie,” Felix cooed, resting his cheek upon Chan’s head, “I love you so much that it’s impossible to measure.”

“Really?” Chan whispered.

“Really Chris,” Felix said, punctuating his sentence with a kiss to Chan’s forehead.

“Sorry, I just worry sometimes even though I shouldn’t.”

“You don’t need to worry about my love for you,” Felix declared with a fond look in his eyes, “worry about the rest of the world as it is ever-changing and volatile, but my love is everlasting and unconditional.”

“I love you so much Felix,” Chan said staring up at the younger, “I can’t imagine a world where we are not together.”

The two Australians ended up falling asleep on the couch intertwined in each other’s embrace and with fond smiles adorning their faces.


End file.
